


love will take you

by bxdlvnds



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxdlvnds/pseuds/bxdlvnds
Summary: “What are you thinking about?” Luke asked him.“Your love prison,” Reggie responded without thinking.
Relationships: Luke/Reggie (Julie and the Phantoms), Reggie/Luke (Julie and the Phantoms)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 519





	love will take you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm @lwtsofties on twitter if you want to message me. I haven't written in a long time so it was kind of new for me to try writing again. Also, shoutout to Jesse for beta reading. I really hope you enjoy it!

Reggie hummed quietly throughout the studio. There was an extra bounce in his step. It had been a good day. Though most days had been pretty good lately. Ever since they lost Caleb Covington’s mark, their days seemed brighter. 

Luke and Alex had popped into the studio making Reggie jump. They had spent a lot of time together lately. Reggie had pretended like it didn’t bother him, but it did. 

“Oh, hey guys,” Reggie asked while he went to sit down, attempting to sink himself more into the couch. Reggie knew he had no right to feel jealous. There was nothing going on between him and Luke. Not that there ever could be. He knew about his and Alex’s history. How Luke was Alex’s first crush and his first kiss. How Luke and Alex experimented with each other before finding a label that suited them both. They were childhood friends. 

Reggie didn’t share that history with them. He had met Luke and Alex freshman year of high school. The trio had been really close ever since. Reggie knew that he could never really compete with Alex and he had accepted it.

“Hey Reginald,” Alex greeted going sitting by his side. Luke sat on his other side, closer than usual. He tried to hold back a blush, but they were usually never this close to each other. 

“Reggie,” Luke gave him his signature grin and he was sure that if his heart was still beating it would be doing somersaults. Reggie didn’t remember when he first realized he had feelings for Luke.

He thought maybe it was back in high school when someone tried shoving him into a locker and Luke had came and saved him before the person even had a chance to put his hands on him. Or maybe it was when the three of them were sitting on top of the sign at the Orpheum and he had forgotten his shirt. Reggie had caught Luke staring at him, though he tried to play it off when he had looked up and Luke turned away. 

Or maybe, just maybe, it was when the whole world was asleep and Alex had gone looking for his parents again. They had decided to play a game of Hot Lava, when Reggie’s foot slipped on the top of the piano and just when he thought he was going to hit the ground Luke had caught him in his arms. 

_“You’re safe,” Luke had whispered._

__

__

__

__

___“Technically we’re both dead because you’re in lava and I’m drowning with you.”_

_“At least we died together.”_

At least they had died together, that’s what Luke had said. Reggie knew it was silly to overthink about a simple sentence but Luke could’ve said anything else. Because they did die together. They would have each other forever.

Reggie looked up at Luke and he caught him staring again. Luke was always staring at him. 

“Oh, I forgot I promised Julie I would show her some new dance moves I learned when we got back. I’m gonna pop in and bother her for a bit. You guys good here?” Alex asked Luke and Reggie as he stood up. 

“All good,” Reggie told him. 

Alex popped away. Luke and Reggie were left alone in the studio. The silence had felt too loud. 

“What did you and Alex do?” Reggie asked. 

“Oh, we went to look for Willie.” 

“Still haven’t seen him?” 

“Nope. Alex pretends like he isn’t sad about it but I know it’s hurting him,” Luke looked at him. Reggie could’ve sworn he saw his eyes look down at his lips but he knew it was all in his head. 

The thing with Luke was… he always tried to pretend like things didn’t affect him. He had always pretended like he didn’t feel things. 

They talked about this once. Luke had told him that he didn’t believe in love. That he was unlovable and not capable of loving someone. Reggie knew that was a lie. Luke was the most loving person he had ever met. 

Life had taken away any idea of love Luke had. 

Luke had been there when Alex’s family threw him out because he was gay. He had been there for Reggie when his dad told him he would never amount to anything. He had even suffered as a result of his own family. He wasn’t sure how love meant hurting those around you. He had crafted a perfect wall of logic around love, guarded himself from ever being loved or in love. 

“What are you thinking about?” Luke asked him.

“Your love prison,” Reggie responded without thinking. “Wait, I didn’t mean to say that outloud.” 

Luke laughed. The type of laugh that came from deep within. The type of laugh that made Reggie’s ghostly heart swell. 

“What’s a love prison?” Luke smiled at him, like he had found him to be the most amusing person in the world. 

“It’s like a jail for love. You keep love locked away so you don’t have to feel it.” 

“Why are you thinking about that?” 

“I don’t know. I- I just looked at you and it popped in my head.” 

“Do you think about that a lot? My… love prison?” 

“Sometimes.” 

They were quiet again. Reggie could count on his fingers every moment he’s ever been fond of Luke. Every quirk, every strand of hair, from the tips of his fingers to the bottom of his toes, Reggie wanted him to know he was loved. 

Reggie remembered one Christmas when he spent the night at Luke’s house because his parents would’t stop fighting. It had been a pretty rough night and Reggie hadn’t cared about all the fake joy and happiness that surrounded the holiday’s. For once he had just wished that his parents would get along. 

Luke hadn’t said anything to him when Reggie showed up. He just simply nodded and guided him to his room without asking him questions because Luke had understood. Luke had always provided him with a sense of comfort, that’s why Reggie always turned to him when things were hard. That night at Christmas, Luke had surprised him with a stocking that had his name on it. 

_“You will always have home with me,” Luke told him._

This was before life had officially come in to remove any romantic, or platonic, notion of love. 

“I try, you know…” Luke had said breaking the silence. 

“You try what?” 

“To be open… about love.” 

“Oh,” Reggie could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. 

“It’s hard, you know. But sometimes its not. It’s like I go around all the time pretending like I don’t care about things or like things don’t hurt me and then I… I just.” 

“You what?” 

“I see you and the way you love everything and I’m reminded that maybe the world isn’t such a bad place. If love came in the form of you, maybe I’d just grab it with both hands and never let it go.” 

“Maybe you could just… love me?” 

Reggie looked at him. There was a very serious expression on his face, but he didn’t look mad per se. 

“Can I kiss you?” Luke asked. Without muttering a word, Reggie nodded. In that moment, Luke had grabbed his face and pulled them both together, closing the space between the two guys, their lips meeting. Reggie had no idea what compelled Luke to kiss him. But that didn’t matter. Reggie melted into the kiss. 

He had imagined this moment many times. But nothing ever came close to feeling as amazing as the real thing. This was the real thing. 

Luke was the first one to pull away. 

“I am yours. In my eyes, you’re all I’ve ever known. How could I not love you? You taught me what love is. You showed me that I am lovable.” 

“I guess love will take you there.” 

“Only if it’s yours.” Luke gave Reggie another chaste kiss and repeated, “Only if it’s yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
